Cinco cosas que Minato y Kushina hubiesen querido vivir
by Zoe Selardi
Summary: Hay ciertos momentos en la vida de los hijos en los cuales todo padre desea estar presente. Éstos son cinco. Menos uno.


Este fic tiene respaldo en Archive of Our Own y Fanficker's (en ambos fue publicado el 15/03/2016)

 **Declaración** : Naruto no me pertenece bajo ninguna circunstancia porque sino Iruka ya hubiese adoptado a Naruto.

Espero que les guste.

 **Gracias a Literatura Burst por dejarme usar la imagen que se elaboró para la portada en la página de Facebook.**

* * *

 **Resumen** **:** Hay ciertos momentos en la vida de los hijos en los cuales todo padre desea estar presente. Éstos son cinco. Menos uno.

* * *

.

.

 **Cinco cosas que a Minato y Kushina hubiesen querido vivir**  
 **(y la vida que no)**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **1.**

 **La primera palabra**

.

A Naruto le contaron que había sido un bebé dormilón, al contrario de la pequeña pesadilla en la que se convertiría después. Miraba a sus cuidadores con ojos soñolientos, que parecían pequeños manantiales plácidos, con las lagrimillas de sueño en las esquinas. Por supuesto, lloraba también un montón, pero prefería pasarla durmiéndose.

Era una kunoichi la que estaba a cargo de él en la casa de los Sarutobi —Hiruzen sentía cierta responsabilidad—. ¿Su nombre? Eso nunca lo recordaba, y total, a su primera o-nê-chan la habían matado en una misión de infiltración a Kusagakure poco tiempo después. Naruto juraba y perjuraba que recordaba a una mujer de cabellera negra, corta y alborotada. Hiruzen nunca escuchó esto, y su segunda o–nê–chan —que se terminó casando y saliendo del problemón de ser shinobi— nunca tuvo el corazón para decirle que con eso describía a buena parte de las genin de la Aldea.

—Mira, Naruto, está lloviendo. Eh, mira, mira. —Mecía al bebi de arriba abajo, apuntando a la lluvia que golpeteaba la ventana corrediza—. Vamos, dilo: la lluvia me pone triste. Tris–te. Tris–te. ¡Vamos! Dilo por o–nê–chan.

Naruto miró su expresión entusiasta con la boca ligeramente abierta. Su aya le limpió la cara con el babero.

—Ay, m'ijo, no sé cómo aprenderás a hablar con esa actitud. Verdad que yo soy un chichí tonto, eh —le puso el dedo en la naricilla, el pequeño contenedor se rió—, verdad que soy un chichí tonto, ¡sí! —Ahora el bebé intentaba manotearle torpemente la mano en la nariz, haciendo más sonidos encantados—. El chichí lindo, el chichí lindo… —Sonrió tristemente, mientras el rubiales le tanteaba la cara con la boca abierta y ojos asombrados—. De mamá.

—Ta–eh–â… ¡Eh!

—Sí, Naru–chan, sé que tienes hambre, mi amor. Ya es tarde para tu papillita, ¿verdad? No sé por qué te gusta ese asco de guacho, pero bueno. Si ya eres casi todo un bebé grande, tienes más de un añito.

Lo puso con cuidado en la silla alta y colocó los utensilios de madera para que comiese. Luego vertió el licuado de carne molida que había guardado en la nevera —su primera cuidadora había sido una kunoichi con hijos, que se había espantado de ver la preferencia de Naruto por carnes en vez de frutas; «¡demonio!»—. Hizo sonidos de animales para jugar con la cuchara con el fin de que Naruto se comiese la comida.

—Ah, pero si eres un bebé contento.

—¡Eh, eh!

—Sí, Narutín, o–nê–chan sabe que te gusta que te den palmaditas después, ¿a que sí? —Agarró al bebé y lo puso sobre su hombro—. Vamos, dilo: A Naruto–chin le gustan las palmaditas. —El bebé eructó cómodamente antes de disponerse a babear—. Ah, eso no. No puedes ensuciar a o–nê–chan. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Mira que o–nê–chan se pondrá una toallita, y allí babearás todo lo que quieras.

—Eh, eh.

—Ajá, ajá.

Subió las escaleras con el arrullo de la lluvia, meciendo al infante amodorrado hasta llegar a la que, posiblemente, era la habitación más segura de la casa.

—Uh–uh —protestó Naruto cuando el aya intentó separarlo de sí.

—No, no. Ahora no te me pongas en esas. No, no, ¡suelta!

Intentó separar con delicadeza las manitas de Naruto de los mechones ligeramente más largos, que le llegaban hasta los hombros. A pesar de lo adormilado que estaba los dedos los agarró con fuerza sorprendente, hasta que por fin logró deslizarlos de las manos del bebé.

—Mira, aquí está tu juguetito. —Movió el peluche de mono para que sonasen los cascabeles —. ¡Todos ábranle paso a Gokû-sama! Así no tendrás pesadillas.

Al dejarle el peluche, le agarró con fuerza el índice.

—Eh, eh.

—«Eh, eh» para ti también. —Zafó el dedo abruptamente, haciendo protestar al rubio.

—¡Eh!

—Oh, ahora no te pongas en ésas. —Entornó los ojos en exasperación—. Justo cuando o–nê–chan logró que te fueses a sestear después de tu almorcillo.

—¡Ne!

—Sí, sí; sigue así —comentó distraída al cobijar al bebé inquieto.

—¡Nê–nê!

Las manos de la joven se detuvieron abruptamente en el aire.

—¿Cómo?

—Nê–nê, nê–nê. —Manoteó en su dirección.

—Oh. Pero, ¡si eres un listillo! Sí, ¡sí lo eres! —Sopló suavecito en su estómago arropado mientras Naruto repetía la palabra entre gritillos de risa de bebé—. Y nada más tienes trece meses y medio (1). Sí, muy listo.

—Nê–nê, nê–nê. —Bostezó.

—Ujum, incluso bebés hablantines tienen que irse a dormir.

Las cortinas de su mirada fueron bajando mientras repetía «nê–nê, nê–nê» al son de la tormenta y la joven le acariciaba la frente..

—Ah, ¡tendré que decirle a Hiruzen–ue (2) que serás de esos que no pararán!

Naruto no paró de hablar. Kimizuki Yachiru no volvió después de que Naruto tuviese dos años y medio.

.

.

.

 **2.**

 **El primer día de clases**

.

Éste fue el día que Naruto descubrió que los adultos mentían.

Apenas había salido el sol, y el cielo estaba todavía matizado de oscuridad más allá de las alas de los arreboles y rosas naranjosos del paraje matinal. Era un día casi como cualquiera, excepto que Akagi Rei tenía un dolor de cabeza mayor que el habitual.

—¡ **Naruto**! ¡Deja el escándalo en el cuarto! —reventó furiosa, mientras preparaba el desayuno—. ¡Levantarás a los vecinos de abajo! —Volteó la torta de huevo. Más estrépito llegó hasta la cocina del cuarto del pequeño monstruo—. ¡Cielos!

Suspiró con violencia, tiró el trapo en la agarradera del horno, y puso la torta de huevo en un plato grande. La partiría luego. Apagó los fuegos de la estufa, y cerró la llave de gas. No la iba a necesitar de momento, y con el tremendo inventor que tenía rodando por la casa, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. «Vamos a ver qué se trae la pequeña amenaza entre manos». Avanzó a trompicones hasta llegar a la puerta de Naruto. La intentó abrir. Estaba trancada.

—Naruto~. Con que me le eches el pestillo —canturreó mientras rebuscaba las llaves del apartamento en su persona— no será suficiente para evitar tu destino.

Un pequeño «trac» muy satisfactorio se escuchó. Nada. Intentaba empujar la puerta, y nada.

—¡Naruto! ¡Ábreme la puerta, pelaíto!

Oyó un sonidillo.

—¡No se te escucha! —Más de lo mismo—. ¡Que no, dije!

—¡Rei–nê, NO PUEDO!

Se pasó una mano por la cara, refregándosela un par de veces para quitarse el sueño. «Tienes que estar bromeando», su mente se dijo; con furia se arremangó el manga largas celeste, se ató su cabellera en una cola de caballo, y sintió el chakra correr por su cuerpo.

—¡Naruto, hazte a un lado!

Sintió cómo sus músculos se hicieron más fuertes a su parecer y de una patada abrió la puerta de golpe. Cuando se asomó por la puerta abierta, que quedó colgada de la bisagra superior nada más, vio que al otro lado de la pared estaba la que antes había sido la cómoda del cuarto de Naruto y ahora era un armatoste de madera, así como la última silla. Naruto la miraba, obnubilado, con los ojos muy pelados desde una pared lateral.

—¿Y eso cómo lo moviste? —le espetó a Naruto, mientrase señalaba la antigua cómoda con el pulgar—. Ah, no importa. —Pescó a Naruto por la oreja y lo arrastró.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —se indignó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Deja las lágrimas de cocodrilo; no tendría que hacer esto si no hubieras insistido en no bañarte. Normalmente lo haces sin mayor problema en las mañanas, chiquillo.

Y antes de que Naruto pudiese salir como un bólido por la puerta del baño, ya encontrábase desnudo y con agua lloviéndole en las sienes.

—¡Está helada–'ttebayo!

—Por supuesto que lo está; el agua caliente es para niños que se portan bien y hacen lo que se les dice.

Naruto castañeteaba sus protestas de malhumor mientras la de cabellos chocolate le lavaba por todos lados. Finalmente se rindió a las caricias de su guardián cuando, con champú, le restregó el cabello. Le encantaba el champú porque las mejores burbujas se hacían con él. Luego lo secó con la toalla más pequeña colgada del toallero, la que tenía unos diseños súper geniales que según Rei–nê decían «corazón de fuego», y se dejó llevar cual saco de papas al cuarto de vuelta.

—Mira, ve; por tus berrinches ahora tendré que llamar al carpintero. Eres un pesado. Y comprarte una nueva cómoda.

Le dejó la ropa en la cama al tiempo que le dijo «te espero en diez». Naruto finalmente vino con la manta arrastrando. Le sirvió la torta de huevo, un vaso de leche, un cereal y un platillo con unas frutas, Por suerte Naruto era un buen niño con un buen apetito, pero tenía una preferencia por una dieta llena en proteínas. Mientras comía, le comenzó a peinar.

—Es tu primer día de clases, deberías comportarte como un niño grande.

—Pero no quiero ir a la escuela, nê–chan. Quiero quedarme y jugar todo el día como cuando me llevas al río. Me gusta el río.

—Ya tienes cuatro años, Naru–chan —enunció simplemente después de haber desenredado y peinado la indomable cabellera del rubiales a su satisfacción—. Necesitas ir a la escuelita para convertirte en un adulto responsable.

—Pero los adultos son aburridos, no quiero ser un gruñón que se la pasa hablando de monstruos todo el día. —Rei suspiró.

—¿Entonces yo soy aburrida, Naru? —Le hizo un mohín lastimero.

—¡No, claro que no!

—¿Y Sandaime–sama es aburrido, eso es lo que estás diciendo? —Naruto la miró como si se hubiese deschavetado completamente.

—Pero jiji no es un adulto, es un viejujo. ¡Ay! —Con lagrimones, casi se puso a llorar.

—No hables de Sandaime–sama de esa forma tan irrespetuosa. Ve a cepillarte los dientes. No tengo paciencia para lidiar contigo. —Naruto le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo al baño.

El niño volvió en quince minutos. La joven le tendió la maletita; el astro rey ya había despertado por completo y sus rayos invadían la habitación. Naruto se la puso y enseguida fue cargado con un brazo por Rie. Apoyó su cabeza cómodamente en el amplio busto de Rie.

—Ven, vamos, que te llevaré a la ninja a la escuela. Si te portas bien, lo haré todos los días incluso.

—¿A la ninja? ¡¿En serio?!

—Sí —le replicó con los dientes pelados de oreja a oreja después de trancar con llave el apartamento—, verás qué rápido llegaremos así siempre.

Saltó a un tejado, luego a otro, y otro, así sucesivamente con sus piernas mientras Naruto gritaba «¡yuju!». Finalmente lo puso en el suelo, con otros niños junto a adultos amargados que hablaban de monstruos.

—¿Y si mis compañeros no me quieren?

—No seas tonto, eso es imposible. Harás muchos amigos rápido. Y si no los haces, me quedaré contigo siempre. —Le dio un beso en la frente.

No hizo amigos ese día, o el siguiente. Y Rei–nê–chan, jiji explicó, no volvió después de renunciar como kunoichi un año y medio después.

.

.

.

 **3.**

 **El primer diente de leche caído**

.

Al lado del apartamento de Naruto vivía una vieja muy gruñona. Era viuda y había perdido sus dos hijos, pero todavía era muy fuerte. Naruto la llamaba «Asahina–baba», y la vieja no se enfadaba como pasaba con otra gente. Es más, le prestaba el mínimo de atención. Asahina Hiromi era una mujer con cara de que había pasado una vida dura, moderadamente rechoncha, y ojos desteñidos de todas las cosas que había visto. Su cabello otrora había sido castaño dorado, ahora estaba deslucido por las franjas de canas que lo recorrían.

Asahina era la persona encargada de atender a Naruto, quien ya no tenía ayas con él. Lo que más le gustaba a Naruto es que solía hacerle mucho _teriyaki_ y demás carnes, y no había sido como las otras mujeres que habían ocupado el apartamento anteriormente de Asahina que le protestaban su consumo de productos cárnicos. Y, aunque claramente ella no gustaba de él, y él tampoco de ella, al menos le dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando a diferencia de las brujas anteriores. Lo único malo de Asahina Hiromi es que a veces se le olvidaba hacerle la comida de vez en cuando, pero así son los viejos; ¿qué se le puede hacer?

Ahora bien, Hiromi era también una mujer de mucho carácter, quien se encontraba con un cucharón en la mano sentada en una banqueta a la puerta de su apartamento. Estaba esperando para darle un tucutazo a Naruto, ya que éste se había saltado el almuerzo y la cena de los últimos dos días, y del desayuno sólo se había tomado la leche —y eso, a regañadientes—.

Naruto miró con recelo a Asahina Hiromi, sentada con cara de pocos amigos. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y quería entrar a su apartamento para evitar el sereno, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo con la mujer híper vigilante ésa mirando con sumo detenimiento la puerta. Se asomó por la escalera otra vez, evaluando su situación. No, todavía seguía ahí. «Seguro se aburre antes que yo», pensó Naruto, y decidió quedarse a esperar de brazos cruzados en la escalera del edificio. Así pasaron diez minutos, veinte. Se volvió a asomar con presteza y casi emitió un gemido de frustración al ver que Asahina todavía seguía ahí mirándolo todo como un buitre. Así, pues, con frío como estaba, decidió jugárselas y salir disparado con la llave en la mano a su apartamento.

—¡Ayayay! —Se sobó el chichón en la cabeza del cucharón. Miró a Hiromi con los ojos en lágrimas. La cara de Hiromi estaba inexpresiva, sólo lo pescó del cogote y lo arrastró adentro de su apartamento mientras Naruto se quejaba a voces. Lo plantó y se cruzó de brazos, sin dejarle salir.

—¡Asahina–baba, esto es secuestro, dattebayo! ¡Secuestro!

—No.

—Quiero ir a dormir, por favor, por favor, _por favorcito_.

—Mi trabajo es hacer que comas, niño.

—Así te salgo barato. —La señora le alzó una ceja—. No seas así, anciana.

—Mi trabajo es hacer que comas. Ya sabes, esa cosa que no has hecho durante los dos últimos días.

—¡No me da hambre! —La canosa no estaba impresionada con sus intentos de mentir.

—Me meterás en problemas con esas excusas tan tontas. Si sigues así, te amarraré a la silla con correas como le hacen en el manicomio a los locos.

—¿Y puedes hacer eso?

—Es mi casa —se encogió de hombros.

Así fue como una señora con más fuerza de la que aparentaba arrastró a Naruto a una silla y lo dejó de mal talante y con los brazos cruzados mientras se iba a la cocina a calentar sobras. Un olorcillo delicioso de la carne llegó hasta las narices del niño, cuyo estómago traicionero rugió con ganas.

—¿«No me da hambre»?

—Oh, ¡cállese, dattebayo!

—Deberías dejar esa muletilla estúpida. No sé de dónde rayos la habrás sacado.

Ignorando las cuasi groserías que el rubio gritó desde la sala comedor, trajo un tazón con arroz y unos platillos llenos de carne hasta hartar. El rubio miró a los platos de comida con los palilllos en la mano como si le hubiesen mentado a la madre. Hiromi simplemente se sentó del otro lado, observándolo fríamente. Naruto hizo una mueca, pero obedientemente se llevó un bocado de carne a la boca y lo intentó masticar lenta y metódicamente. Sacó la carne de su boca.

—Sabe terrible.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso. ¿Por qué no quieres comer? ¿Estás en dieta? Las dietas son sólo para las adolescentes que no saben valorarse.

—¡Porque me duele, ¿bien?! Jo, ¡qué anciana!

—¿Te duele? —Ahora fue el turno de la anciana de hacer una mueca—. Abre la boca, a ver, «ah».

Naruto obedientemente abrió la boca, y la mujer lo inspeccionó. Enseguida vio el problema: parecía tener la encía de uno de sus colmillos inflamada. Para su sorpresa, cuando tocó el diente, cedió un poco a su tacto. Naruto, por supuesto, se maniató protestando.

—Calla. Tienes un diente flojo, eso es todo.

—¿Un diente flojo? —Su sorpresa era tan cándida, que Hiromi dejó la sañudez, haciendo un mohín de perpleja—. Pensé que eso le pasaba a otra gente.

—¿Cómo así?

—¡Es que nunca antes había tenido uno!

—Es un colmillo… Pero si ya tienes ocho años y medio… (3)

—Me di cuenta solito, 'ttebayo. ¿En serio está flojo? —Se lo comenzó a mover. Hiromi no le prestó atención, simplemente levantose de la mesa y se fue a buscar algo en el cuarto.

Para cuando Hiromi regresó con unos implementos de escritura, Naruto estaba viendo algo muy de cerca.

—¡Mira, vieja! —Lo puso sobre una servilleta, que deslizó hacia su puesto para que lo inspeccionase más de cerca. Era un colmillo, muy afilado, pero pequeño en comparación a la raíz. La Akagi guardó silencio por un rato, antes de agarrar un papel.

—Naruto —entonó de forma brusca, mientras escribía.

—¿Um?

—¿Quieres aprender a cocinar? Ya sabes bastante de tus cosas, eres un niño grande.

—¡Pues sí! Así no tengo que ver qué hago cuando se le olvida la comida. —La anciana convirtió sus labios en una delgada línea.

El Sandaime Hokage recibió una carta de disgusto apenas velado. Naruto, después de aprender un nivel culinario suficiente, quedó viviendo solo en su piso.

.

.

.

 **4.**

 **La graduación**

.

Había sido el mejor momento de su corta vida hasta ahora cuando recibió su hitai-ate de manos de su maestro favorito. No importó a ninguno de los dos que las manos de Iruka estuviesen manchadas de sangre, ni que el cuerpo desvanecido de Mizuki–sensei estuviese todavía tirado en el bosque después de la paliza que le propinó Naruto. Era un momento perfecto, de película. Y para el rubio el regocijo era todavía el doble, el triple, ¡muchísimo más!, al darse cuenta que Iruka estaba verdaderamente contento con él. Era la confirmación de las palabras de Iruka, de la defenestración de las mentiras de Mizuki —no quería admitirlo, pero por un momento llegó a pensar que Iruka lo odiaba—.

Con una sonrisa rebosante, se abalanzó encima de Iruka para darle el abrazo más grande que jamás le habían dado al maestro, los dos embriagados por la adrenalina del momento. Entre risas, Naruto lo estrujó todavía más fuerte de la emoción. Lamentablemente, no resultó; el pobre Umino profirió una voz de dolor que sobresaltó al pobre de Naruto.

—Uf, realmente ya no estoy en condi —se quejó Iruka.

—Iruka–sensei, Iruka–sensei, ¿pasó algo? ¿No estás muy herido, no? ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Dame un momento… Ah… —Por un momento hubo un resplandor azulado alrededor de Iruka. Se encorvó y luego se estiró, apartando sus dos brazos y arqueando la espalda—. Mucho mejor.

—¿Te has curado? Te vi unas heridas muy feas, –ttebayo.

—Bueno, si te soy sincero, la verdad es que no estoy al cien. Pero por ahora esto debe servir, por lo menos hasta que podamos informarle al Hokage de los sucesos. —Miró a Mizuki—. ¿Te importaría dejar una réplica para que lo guarde? Así estaremos seguros de que no se escapará.

—¡Bien!

Acabados de finiquitar los cabos sueltos, se dirigieron de lo más expedito hasta la Torre Hokage. Por el camino, algunos shinobi miraron a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos. Naruto se enfurruñó.

—Naruto. —Naruto volteó la cabeza brevemente para achinarle los ojos y decir, «¿qué?»—. Recuerda que hay gente que tiene razones para estar molestos contigo. No debiste sacarte el pergamino así de la torre.

—¡Pero Iruka–sensei, sólo lo hice para graduarme!

—No debes ser tan egoísta, Naruto.

—Iruka–sensei…

—Además, no sé qué hiciste para evitar que el ninja más poderoso de la aldea te haya atrapado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que robarle algo al Hokage sería un buen examen de graduación?

—Ah, pero lo que pasa es que…

—No quiero saberlo, eso se lo tendrás que decir al Hokage tú. Te lo digo para que lo vayas pensando. No puedes poner en riesgo a la aldea ahora que eres un shinobi hecho y derecho.

Por la actitud de Iruka–sensei, pasaron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Y sí, la conversación con el tercer Hokage fue de lo peor, especialmente por la sonrisita secreta que siempre le dirigía mientras Naruto le contaba cómo se desarrolló todo el asunto. El Hokage simplemente lo miró, le dijo que le quitarían su estatus de ninja si lo intentaba una próxima vez —con una mirada tan aterradora que hasta Iruka–sensei sudó frío—, pero gracias a todos los dioses que aparte de eso no les hicieron gran cosa. Claro, Naruto tuvo que devolver su nuevo pergamino lleno de jutsu ultra geniales con el pretexto de que era para la aldea o algo por el estilo. Eso lo hizo sentir terrible.

Iruka se disculpó con él porque tenía que ir al médico; con suerte saldría temprano y lo convidaría a todo el ramen que quisiese comer. Sonaba genial, así que prefirió quedarse en la sala de espera, tanto para cerciorarse de que Iruka–sensei se encontraba bien y no le pasaría nada, como para no tener que ir a casa solo tan temprano. No le dejaron estar junto a Iruka ni le prestaron más atención que un par de órdenes a bramidos para que se quitase del camino. Como siempre.

Finalmente Iruka salió, con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Naruto, no me podrás abrazar en un buen rato; estoy todo vendado. Ven, vamos. Te prometí algo, ¿no?

—Sí, ¡nos vamos dónde Teuchi–ji–chan y Ayame–nê–chan!

«Esto me romperá el bolsillo», pensó Iruka mientras le seguía el paso al bólido entusiasmado. A veces parecía que Naruto sólo podía pensar con su estómago.

—¡Ichiraku–o–ji–san!

—Teuchi–san, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches a ambos, ¿qué se les trae por aquí? Los veo muy cotentos.

—Estamos muy contentos. ¡Me gradué, jiji! Ahora soy un ninja hecho y derecho, dattebayo.

—Ah, ah, ya veo. ¿Conque ésas nos traemos? Bueno, ahora tendremos un excelente protector de ahora en adelante; ya no habrá nada qué temer.

—¿Se está burlando de mí? —Enfurruñó la cara, sospechoso.

—Para nada, Naruto–kun.

—¿Qué desean ordenar? —interjectó Ayame, quien acababa de bajar de la casa.

—Ah, miso con…

—¡Uno de todo, hurra!

—¿Uno de todo? —Ayame intentó confirmar mientras que Iruka suspiró.

—¡Sí, Iruka–sensei paga! —Iruka asintió gravemente, y abrió la billetera.

—¡Iruka–san! Esto es mucho dinero, de veras no podemos aceptarlo —suplicó Ayame cuando vio el fajo de ryô que le ofreció con la mano.

—Ayame–san, al paso que Naruto va —señaló los platos que tenía enfrente, dispuesto a comer—, tendrás que darme el resto fiado y dejarme pagar mañana o pasado.

—Sí que está contento, Umino–san.

—Sí, bueno. Pensé que no mencionaría lo del dinero, así no se preocupa. Después de todo, finalmente es su día especial.

—¡Iruka–sensei es el mejor sensei del mundo! Siempre estarás conmigo, ¿eh? ¿Eh? —Iruka le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto, Naruto–kun!

Esta vez sí consiguió lo que quiso.

.

.

.

 **5.**

 **La propuesta de matrimonio**

.

Tiempo después la gente hizo leyendas y escribió epopeyas sobre la generación dorada del mundo shinobi, incluyendo el hecho de que el heredero del legado del Sabio de los Seis Caminos había sido aclamado como Hokage inmediatamente acabada la guerra. La realidad, no obstante, es más mundana que eso. Cuando Naruto le propuso a Hinata que fuese su mujer ambos tenían unos veintidós años, y el Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, seguía en el poder por la voluntad de Tsunade Senju.

Cuando Naruto le propuso a Hinata no fue durante una feria, ni hubo festones de colores o quizás una sorpresa de tamaño monumental y una serenata magnífica gracias a los miles de réplicas que el poderoso rubio era capaz de conjurar. Tampoco fue en un momento de debilidad, un desliz de boca que puso triste a Hinata, o una cita instigada por sus amigos en la Aldea. No fue el mejor efecto secundario de alguna chanza de Sarutobi Konohamaru, ni por presiones de las instituciones políticas de la Aldea, ni para darle una mala pasada a Hyûga Hiashi y al resto del clan Hyûga. No hubo ninguna ley de matrimonio concertado o persecución política en contra del mayor héroe de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas —y del mundo—. No hubo padres entrometidos ni tías irascibles, ni hermanas perdidas que de repente fueron encontradas.

Cuando Naruto le propuso a Hinata había sido una noche donde comenzó a llover justo después de su confesión. Pero todavía era un día nublado, producto de una mañana de lluvias pesadas, con charcos en todos lados en los que los niños chapoteaban. Estaba el tiempo algo frío y la gente un poco adusta; todavía sufriendo la deperesión económica de haber sido devastada la Aldea varias veces seguidas. Naruto, por el contrario, estaba risueño como siempre lo estaba, porque había tenido un buen día de entrenamiento y Sakura se quejaba menos de Sasuke —quien tenía incluso menos maneras que él—. Ya terminado su entrenamiento se dirigía a hacer las compras debido a que la nevera se le estaba quedando vacía.

—¡Naruto–sama! —lo saludaron en la tienda, a lo cual el rubio respondió como siempre, con sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca con una mano. Una chiquilla le pidió su autógrafo, y la vida prosiguió por el pasillo de los vegetales.

—Con permiso —musitó una señora con un sobretodo rosa.

—Ah, claro, no se preocupe —se disculpó Naruto.

—Muchas gracias. Ya los jóvenes no son así y… —Cuando se terminó de voltear a mirarlo, exclamó—: ¡Oh!

—¿Buenas, 'ttebayo?

—Naruto–sama, pero con razón. Ah, pero si ya está tan grande y fuerte, ¿a qué no?

—Bueno, nunca dejo de entrenar… —A Naruto le encantaba hablar, pero a veces no sabía qué hacer cuando la gente le hablaba con admiración. Después de los primeros dos o tres años, se volvió un tanto desconcertante.

—Claro, claro —asintió con cada palabra—; siempre dispuesto a proteger la aldea.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre pueden contar conmigo!

—Eso me parece excelente. Ah, Naruto–sama, pero los muchachos jóvenes ya deben estar pensando en el futuro, ¿a que no?

—Claro; uno de mis amigos se ha convertido en un maestro jônin. Aburame Shino.

—Un buen clan, ciertamente, buen partido. Ah, ¡tener una hija de esa edad para poder casarla!

—Bueno, las muchachas civiles piensan un poco diferentes.

—Sí, no sé qué les pasa; prefiero la mentalidad shinobi. Las familias es mejor comenzarlas temprano mientras todavía se tienen energías. Así uno le puede dedicar tiempo a los hijos y no están demasiado cansados a diferencia de mi edad. Gracias a los cielos que ya salí de eso.

—Supongo que tiene sentido–dattebayo. No me imagino a jiji criando a Asuma–sensei solo, cuando ya estaba viejo. —De hecho, Naruto puso cara de horror al imaginárselo; Konohamaru ya había sido un terremoto, así que no tenía mucha fe en el niño que el tío del susodicho alguna vez fue.

—¿Y usted, Naruto–sama? —susurró después de mirar por la tienda para asegurarse de que nadie más los oía—. ¿No tiene planes?

—No hay necesidad de casamentera, o–ba–san. No, la verdad no.

—Es una lástima, si está a la edad indicada.

—Jum. Bueno. Tal vez debería. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa, mientras la otra con la canasta de compras sujetó el codo.

—Sí, exacto. De hecho, resulta que conozco algunas señoritas que quizá…

—Ah, no —le cortó Naruto, previendo por dónde venía el asunto—, no gracias. Quizás en otra ocasión, dattebayo.

Y se apresuró a la caja, mientras la señora le gritaba «¡pregunte por Kagurazaka Mibi cerca del viejo parque de Hacchi–ue!». De ahí, se fue a su casa, cocinó, se comió el ramen instantáneo obligatorio, y se sentó tendido en el tejado de su casa. No era una luna llena tampoco, ni se veía el resto de las estrellas. Una presencia descendió a su lado.

—¡Ah! ¡Hinata–chan! —Se irguió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Espero no haber interrumpido algo.

—¡No seas tonta, dattebayo! Tú jamás interrumpes. —Hizo un gesto para indicarle que se pusiese el lado suyo—. ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿No estabas en una misión?

—Ah… pues… —Se sentó y recogió las piernas contra su pecho. Recostó la cara sobre sus rodillas, siempre mirando a los resplandecientes ojos de Naruto—. Regresamos temprano Kiba–kun y yo. Él se quedó para dar el informe.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien… Bien. Era simple, de escolta, sólo que no podía decir antes por la misión. Cosas del cliente.

—Uy, odio esa gente con secretismos y demás, dattebayo. ¿Sabes que eso me pasó en mi primera misión fuera de la Aldea? Por supuesto, terminó genial, ¡pero el viejo de Tazuna nos insistió que le ocultásemos a la gente de Nami no kuni qué era lo que estábamos haciendo por allá!

—Ah, no sabía.

—Sí, y eso hizo difícil la cosa después. Kakashi–sensei después nos dijo que ésa fue una de las razones por las que nadie nos informó de los esbirros de Gatô.

—Suena peligroso.

—Nah, nada más eran unos mercenarios de poca monta. Los de veras, de veras, eran Zabuza y Haku y, bueno… ya sabes, 'ttebayo.

—Um… Bueno… lo más que puedo decir que estuve así a esa edad fue la guerra de la Hoja y la Arena. Y esta misión nada más fue… llevar a un rico comerciante de vuelta a su base de operaciones. Como… Esto. Han aumentado el número de bandoleros. Se entiende su preocupación.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Quería regresar a su familia… Tenía una mujer de lo más amable y… quizás ha consentido un poco a sus hijos. Creo.

—Oh, ¡eso me recuerda! Oye, Hinata–chan, ¿qué piensas del matrimonio?

—Este. Ah. —Levantó la cabeza y se rehusó a mirar a Naruto más, dirigiendo su mirada firmemente al frente, mejillas arreboladas—. Es lindo…

—¿Lindo? —Hinata no dijo más que asentir rápidamente con la cara roja como un tomate—. Bueno, pues. No hay más cómo decirlo pero… ¿quieres casarte conmigo, dattebayo? —le manifestó con una amplia sonrisa. Hinata no respondía—. Hinata… ¿Hinata–chan? —Bajó un poco la voz—. Oye… ¿hice algo malo…? —Hinata se le abalanzó al cuello—. ¿Estás llorando?

Hinata se apartó lentamente y le tomó de las mejillas.

—Sí, Naruto–kun. Es… Bueno… Ah, es un sueño.

—Oye, ¡casi me das un ataque!

—Lo siento. Es que… Pues no lo imaginé así.

—He tenido la idea toda la tarde —se rascó la mejilla, nervioso— por culpa de una señorona metiche.

—Ah.

—¿No estás contenta?

—Oh. No, no, ¡por supuesto que lo estoy!

—Qué bueno. Me pareció tan buen momento como cualquiera, supongo. No sé cómo se hacen estas cosas. —Hinata rió suavecito.

—Bueno. Normalmente hay como un gran gesto. —Naruto la miró con interés obvio en su semblante—. Sí, el novio se pone de una rodilla y todo. Una cena en un restaurante. Cosas, ¿ves?

—¡Ay, no hice nada de eso! ¿¡Querrías salir a algún lado!?

—No hay nada abierto a esta hora, Naruto–kun.

—Ay, ay. —Se arrodilló con las manos enfrente, como en oración, delante de ella—. ¡Perdóname! ¡Mañana lo hago bien!

—¡No! —Naruto hizo una mueca de terror y retrocedió hasta el borde del tejado—. Digo. O sea, así está bien. Muy bien.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio? —Hinata no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo y miró las rodillas.

—Naruto–kun no sería Naruto–kun sin hacer las cosas espontáneas. Cuando tienes un objetivo, lo haces. Es muy simple. Es… Así es perfecto.

—Oh, pues qué alivio, te digo, dattebayo.

—Pero todavía no me puedo casar contigo.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —Naruto miró con consternación cuando Hinata se mordió el labio.

—Pues… Tienes que… tienes que hablar con mi padre.

—¿Con el viejo Hyûga? ¿Y él qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Es, ah, mi padre. Y mi líder. Debes hablar con él.

—¿Y después sí te puedes casar conmigo?

—Naruto–kun, te juro que me casaré contigo sin importar lo que mi padre dijere.

—Ah, bueno. Si eso es todo, ¡mañana mismo lo hago, dattebayo!

.

.

.

 **-1**

 **La vida que no…**

.

Naruto, al contrario de las expectativas usuales de Hinata, no estaba regocijante por la llegada de su primer hijo. De hecho; aunque tomó embelesado a su esposa y la celebró y nunca dejaba de poner de su parteen lo que respectaba a cuidar del pequeño Boruto —al principio con la guía de Hinata y Hanabi, pues Naruto nunca había estado cerca de bebés— ; parecía nervioso y algo triste cuando estaba con el bebé.

Incluso así, Naruto siempre la sorprendía. En aquel día, ya después de hacer de Nandaime para la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, se había puesto a jugar con el pequeño Boruto. Bajo el brazo tenía un paquete envuelto.

—Ajá, y mira que te traje una sorpresa, m'ijo. —Rasgó el paquete delante del bebé tendido en el tapete—. ¡Gokû–sama!

Era un peluche de monito que tenía un cucurucho de tela del cual colgaba un cascabel argento.

—¿Gokû? A Son Gokû–san no le hará gracia eso, danna (4).

—¿Eh? —La miró—. ¿Hinata? —Hinata sonrió. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a jugar con el bebé tendido—. Pues, no lo nombré por el hermano mono de la bola de pelos.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No, 'ttebayo! —Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante—. Lo vi y pues dije, «um, ese peluche tiene cara de Gokû», entonces pues lo compré.

—Pues… Es una buena idea, supongo.

—No te preocupes, es hipoalergénico. Así no le pasará nada. Nada, nada —le movió los bracitos—, ¿verdad, chichí?

—Naruto–danna.

—¿Um?

—Ya Boruto–chin debe acostarse.

—Oh, claro. Pues, entonces, supongo que se acabaron los juegos.

—Um… Ah… ¿Por qué no lo llevas?

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Boruto–chin debe pasar más tiempo con su padre.

—Ah. —Miró a Boruto de una forma extraña—. Bien. Bien. Supongo que como lo has hecho todas las demás veces…

—Apúrate, que no he comido.

—¿Otra vez? ¡Te he dicho que no me esperes, Hinata–chan!

—Ah… Jamás podría hacer eso. Ahora, ¡fu! Bebé para dormir.

—Sí, sí, dattebayo. Tus deseos son órdenes.

Agarró a Boruto, junto con el nuevo peluche, y se lo llevó escaleras arriba, canturreándole todo el rato al tiempo que lo mecía. Boruto nada más tenía cinco meses, por eso la cuna todavía estaba en el cuarto mayor de la casa. No era la cuna más bonita, pero había sigo un regalo de Yamato–sensei, hecha con su mokuton. Ahí lo puso.

—Ah, pero si mi renacuajo tiene sueño–dattebayo. Mírenlo no más. —Con cuidado, lo acobijó —. Es el chichí de papá, ¿a que sí? A ver, a ver. —Le sopló en la naricita—. ¿Cómo va esa que me enseñó Iruka–sensei? Ah, sí. _Odiaría_ (5) _cuidar del bebé para Bon_ (6) _, la nieve cae ya y el niño llora. ¿Cómo yo ser feliz incluso si ya es Bon? No tengo ni ropas lindas ni_ …

Después de varias repeticiones mientras le acariciaba la frente, finalmente el nene se durmió. Como siempre, dejó una réplica para que estuviese de guardián. ¿Cuál es el punto de ser un shinobi inmensamente poderoso si no se usaba toda esa fuerza para prevenir intentos de asesinato? Ya podía oler la comida, así que se apuró para llegar a la cocina. Hinata ya estaba poniendo los platos de la cena.

—Naruto–danna.

—¿Dime? —articuló al sentarse.

—Creo… que tenemos que hablar, danna.

—¿De qué? —Achinó los ojos en esa forma que tenía de mirar con recelo.

—Pues. Pues, ya lleva un tiempo Boruto fuera del hospital.

—¿Sí?

—Ah. Creo… Creo que has estado raro desde que regresó.

—No, ¡si he estado como siempre, dattebayo!

—Naruto–kun. —El cambio de honorífico sobresaltó a Naruto de mala forma—. Me gusta pensar que tienes confianza conmigo… Sé que a veces… Bueno, no es lo más fácil. Pero, cariño… es sólo… Tan sólo no me mientas. Eso es todo.

—Ah.

La comida prosiguió en silencio por largo rato. Ya Naruto no parecía tener tantas ganas, a pesar de que Hinata había terminado ya lo que se sirvió. Pero estaba bien, ella podía esperar por siempre.

—Es la aldea.

—¿Sí?

—Konoha ya no gusta de mí.

—Pues. Bueno, entiendo que las reformas no hayan sido populares… Disculpa, es que no entiendo.

—¿Qué pasa si me odian? —Se pasó la mano por los cortos cabellos—. ¿Qué pasa si lo odian?

—Eso es imposible, cariño.

—Es sólo que… Ah, la gente de veras detesta la reforma tributaria y demás. Pero tenía que continuar con las reformas de Kakashi–sensei, ya sabes —Hinata asintió—. Y la gente ni me mira con buenos ojos, dattebayo. En verdad ya no importa tanto; ya en unos años estaremos bien y demás cuento. Y sigo pensando en estas cosas y, bueno pues, eso.

—Boruto estará bien, estoy segura.

—No sería la primera vez que odian a los hijos por las acciones de los padres —musitó amargamente. Hinata iba a replicar cuando Naruto cambió el tema rápidamente—. ¿Crees que soy mala persona?

—No. ¡No, claro que no! —contestó con vehemencia.

—Es que no pienso que… Uf, es que. No creo que sea un buen papá.

—Haz hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora.

—Gracias, Hinata–chan. —La sonrisa era sincera, pero tensa—. Cuando veo a Boruto… A veces realmente estoy feliz de que mis padres estén muertos. —Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos—. Es que pienso en estas cosas, y pienso en Boruto y luego pienso en mis padres, dattebayo; y recuerdo mi infancia y es todo tan… Cielos. No quiero eso para mi hijo. Cualquier padre odiaría ver a sus hijos crecer de esa forma.

… **La vida que no hubiesen querido vivir.**

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas**

[1] La edad a la que empiezan a hablar los bebés es normalmente al año y cuarto (quince meses).

[2] – _ue_ es un honorífico de respeto, algo chapado a la antigua, superior a _sama_.

[3] La edad a la que los niños se les cae el primer diente de leche es a los cinco años, a más tardar, los siete; y siempre son alguno de los incisivos (normalmente los superiores).

[4] – _danna_ es un honorífico que significa «señor» (en el sentido de superior o dueño), o «patrón» (en el caso de las geisha), y que esposas más formales usan para referirse a sus maridos. Por cierto, cada vez que Hinata le dice «cariño» a Naruto, en japonés emplea _anata_ (tú), que por el contexto adquiere el significado de apodo dulce.

[5] Ésta es una canción de cuna en japonés. La letra está en en la Wikipedia en inglés , de ahí la traduje al español. No es la traducción más fidedigna porque es una de segunda mano.

守も嫌がる 盆から先にゃ  
 _Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara saki–nya,_  
 _Odiaría cuidar del bebé para Bon_  
雪もちらつくし 子も泣くし  
 _yuki mo chiratsuku–shi, komo naku–shi._  
 _la nieve cae ya y el bebé llora._  
盆が来たとて 何嬉しかろ  
 _Bon ga kita–tote, nani ureshi–karo_  
 _¿Cómo yo ser feliz incluso si ya es Bon?_  
帷子は無し 帯は無し  
 _Katabira wa nashi, obi wa nashi._  
 _No tengo ni ropas lindas ni cinto para vestir._  
この子よう泣く 守をばいじる  
 _Kono ko yô naku, mori wo ba ijiru_  
 _Este niño sigue llorando y es malo conmigo._  
守も一日 痩せるやら  
 _Mori mo ichi–nichi, yaseru–yara._  
 _Todos los días me pongo más flaca._  
早よも行きたや この在所越えて  
 _Hayo–mo yuki–taya, kono zaisho koete_  
 _Renunciaría rápido aquí y regresaría_  
向こうに見えるは 親の家  
 _mukô ni mieru wa, oya no uchi_  
 _a la casa de mis padres acullá,_  
向こうに見えるは 親の家  
 _mukô ni mieru wa, oya no uchi_  
 _a la casa de mis padres acullá._

Es sobre una muchacha que trata de consolarse al cantar sobre su situación, después de ser forzada a trabajar para una familia rica en una aldea cruzando las montañas. Cada día que trabaja con el bebé a espaldas se acuerda de la aldea de sus padres por la silueta de las montañas. Tradicionalmente la cantan los _burakumin_ , una casta social equivalente en posición a los parias de la India, que son los descendientes de los que se ocupaban de los trabajos «impuros» durante la era Edo (carniceros, curtidores), y que hasta el sol de hoy son discriminados en Japón.

Esta canción de cuna ha sido proclamada como el lema de la Liga de Liberación Buraku, una organización que lucha por los derechos de los burakumin en Japón. Por su asociación con los _burakumin_ , la canción estaba prohibida de ser televisada o de dársele tiempo aire en los servicios nacionales de Japón.

Me pareció perfecta para que Naruto la cantase, porque es la canción de un grupo destituido. Y perfecta también porque se ha convertido en un símbolo de cambio.

[6] Bon es un festival de tres días, equivalente en espíritu a como se celebra el Día de los Muertos en México, que es para la veneración de los ancestros, y sus espíritus vienen del más allá para visitar los altares familiares. En muchos lados se hace una gran feria, hay danza y comidas. Tiene diferentes fechas según el calendario que se use.

* * *

 **Rincón de la autora**

Por fin estoy respaldando mis historias en FFNet.


End file.
